The present invention relates to receivers such as multi-carrier and cellular receivers.
Cellular receivers, in the form of portable radiotelephones are commonplace, and their design and operation is well understood. Such portable radiotelephones can be used for making and receiving telephone calls, sending and receiving messages, and even browsing world-wide computer network such as the Internet. Many standards exist for portable radiotelephones, including global system for mobile communications (GSM), general radio packet service (GPRS)
Receivers capable of receiving digital television signals, such as signals according to the terrestrial digital video broadcasting (DVB-T) standard are also commonplace.
The use and operation of consumer set-top-boxes (STB) for receiving digital video broadcasting (DVB-T) transmissions are well known. Such STBs are capable of receiving a large number of digital television channels, data and other interactive services.